


It's Inevitable

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: They’d done it.Dean still wasn’t sure how they’d managed to pull it off. But, a team made up of both versions of himself, Chuck and Castiel had done it.Lucifer was dead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Kudos: 47





	It's Inevitable

They’d done it. 

Dean still wasn’t sure how they’d managed to pull it off. But, a team made up of both versions of himself, Chuck and Castiel had done it. 

They’d finally tracked down Lucifer. It had pained Dean to see that bastard using his little brother’s body. But even in his true vessel, Lucifer had been becoming weak. Sam must have been fighting the possession hard from the moment he’d said yes. Beating down the walls inside just to try and make a crack. 

With Dean and the team pushing from the outside, and Sam pushing from the inside, Lucifer finally cracked. Sam bleed through that crack and begged his brother to use this moment of weakness to kill Lucifer, and get rid of him for good. 

2014!Dean had little time to argue no matter how much it pained him to have to kill his brother. In the small window of weakness, he plunged an angel blade right into Sam’s heart. 

Dean could only watch with despair as he watched his brother be taken, knowing there was nothing he could do about it - there was no way to get him back this time. 

What was the point in anything now? If this is how it would all end up, Dean didn’t want it. He’d fight even harder to stop his Sam from saying yes to Lucifer. He couldn’t lose his brother again. 

Both Deans knelt by Sam’s unmoving body, sadness and pain coursing through them.

Behind 2014!Dean, Castiel appeared and placed a hand on the hunter’s shoulder. 2014!Dean lifted his hand, never taking his eyes off his brother’s face, to place it on Cas’. Dean felt like he was intruding on a moment so he took one last look at his brother and rose to his feet. 

Chuck came over, giving him a sympathetic look. He took Dean’s place next to Sam’s body and placed a hand on his still chest. 

A deep gulp of air sounded across the wooded area. 

Everyone looked with amazement as Sam opened his eyes. 

“Did we get him?” He coughed. 

The team remained speechless. 2014!Dean fell backwards into Castiel’s legs. 

“Welcome back, Sam” Cas spoke after a few moments, giving the man a small smile. 

Both Deans remained locked in stunned and disbelieving silence. Sam sat up and looked down at the fried blood on his shirt. “What happened? Shouldn’t I be dead?” He looked up at both versions of his brother, who looked just as confused as him. 

“God must be looking out for you, Sam.” Chuck offered. 

Sam let out a relieved laugh, which finally broke his brother kneeling beside him out of his trance. 2014!Dean threw his arms around his brother. 

* * *

Later that evening, they’d all returned to base and were having a party to celebrate Sam’s return, and the end of the end of the world. 

But Dean didn’t know why he was still there. At first, he thought he’d been sent to learn a lesson, to see the inevitability of the apocalypse. But Sam was back and looking pretty much as healthy as ever. 

Maybe he was just stuck for good. It wouldn’t be too bad he supposed. It’d be weird getting used to having a clone though. 

Speaking of the later version of himself, he was currently sat by the fire, locked in what looked like an intense, intimate conversation with Cas. After a few more seconds, both men stood up silently and walked away from the main group, towards one of the cabins. 

Just at the last second, before they disappeared out of sight, Dean saw his alternate self slip his hand into Cas’. 

_ Damn. _

Dean wasn’t a blushing virgin. He knew exactly what was going on in that cabin. Future him and Cas end up hooking up. Dean found that the idea wasn’t completely unwelcome. 

Suddenly, he missed his Castiel. The angel had a stick in his ass most of the time but he’d done so much for the Winchester, rebelled against his own family. He was their family now. 

Great. Dean realised he liked Castiel just as he got trapped in the future with a Castiel that is cool but not  _ his _ Cas - and who was clearly already taken anyway. 

Not feeling the party mood anymore, Dean downed the last of his beer and went to find an empty cabin. He’d get some sleep and start trying to figure out how to get home in the morning. 

He went in the opposite direction from where Cas and the other Dean has gone - he certainly didn’t want to be hearing what was going on in that cabin right now. 

Soon enough, he was lying on an old camp bed and willing his brain to stop thinking for one second so he could be taken by sleep.

He closed his eyes and hoped. 

* * *

“Dean.”

“Dean.”

“Dean, I know you’re alive. You need to wake up.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open. 

Bent over him was Castiel. But he was wearing his stupid tax accoutant trenchcoat again. Dean looked around the room. He wasn’t in the cabin anymore. Instead, the questionable decor of a random highway motel surrounded him. He pulled himself up to sit against the headboard, head swimming with thoughts. 

Sensing Dean’s confusion, Castiel sat hesitantly on the side of Dean’s bed. “Sam couldn’t wake you this morning, so he called for me.” He explained. 

“You never come when Sam calls.” Dean countered. 

Castiel shrugged softly, “I will always come for you, Dean.”

Trying to avoid blushing at the double meaning to Castiel’s innocent words, Dean asked, “Cas, what year is it?”

The angel titled his head. “2009 of course, Dean. Are you feeling alright?”

Dean watched a look of concern flit across Castiel’s normally stoic face. Obviously, the angel knew nothing of where Dean had been, nothing of what he had seen. 

Images of their future selves walking hand in hand flashed through Dean’s mind. He looked at his angel sat on the motel bed - here only because he was concerned for Dean.

Dean was still determined not to let Sam say yes to Lucifer. But he did know one thing for certain - he wasn’t going to wait another five years to have something he knew was inevitable. 

He slowly reached across the mattress to grasp Castiel’s hand in his. He didn’t want to startle the angel. God only knew if this Castiel would feel the same as his future self did. 

But Dean needn’t have worried. Castiel gripped his hand right back. 

Both men smiled down at their joined hands. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean whispered. 

The angel turned his soft look towards the hunter. “Yes, Dean?”

“How would you feel about finding the nearest diner and trying your first burger?”

“That sounds lovely, Dean.”

Dean would tell Castiel about his trip to 2014 eventually but right now he was content to explore the bond he had with his angel. 

Maybe he was sent to 2014 to learn a lesson after all. Maybe it was indeed a lesson in inevitability. Not in the inevitability of death and heartache, but in love, hope and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt fill on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
